En las buenas y en las malas para siempre
by PinketDiana
Summary: Pesadillas y malos momentos... pero por suerte siempre habrá alguien que cuide de él. Aparentemente un amor imposible, pero esoo ¿podrá cambiar?. Daría cualquier cosa por él. Relación amistad-rivalidad.
1. Chapter 1

_**Decliner:**_ L_os personajes, como siempre digo, no me pertenecen~_

_Pero eso no significa que pueda hacer historias (jijiji) _

_**Nota de la autora**_: _Los personajes se salen un poco del papel y... bueno Bugs se sale un poco de la historia común pero bueno (:X) espero que aún así os guste. Gracias por vuestra atención . (inspiración de una canción a las 4:42 de la madrugada ¬¬ realmente, odio a mi inspiración siempre viene a altas horas de la noche) _

_**Por el miedo de la tormenta. **_

**Capítulo 1: ¿Cuál es gran miedo?**

Eran altas horas de la noche, y todavía continuaban en el salón viendo esa película tan terrorífica.

¿Por que el tonto conejo había encargado esa tonta película?. Se estaba tapando la cara con un cojín mientras que el conejo reía burlonamente.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, dientudo?- Preguntó de forma tajante.

-El hecho de que pareces un niño de dos años viendo una película de miedo Daffy. Es solo una película.

-Si... bueno a mi me da miedo la película y todo lo que tu quieras, pero no le tengo miedo a la tormenta de afuera. Cosa que tu sí, por eso estás acorrucado al sillón y ¡quiero espacio personal! Conejo.- Estaba bastante cerca del orejudo, cosa que lo ponía terriblemente nervioso. Y eso... le encantaba, pero eso nadie lo sabría.

-No... es miedo Daffy...son malos y horribles recuerdos... solo eso- Suspiró profundamente, y para que el pato no le viera la cara se dispuso a marcharse a la cocina- voy... a por un vaso de agua.

Duck hizo una mueca, el pato había cambiado su estresante expresión tranquila por una mueca de tristeza y miedo. ¿que pasaba aquí?. Se sintió mal... no podía ver al conejo mal... por mucho desprecio que fingiera tenerle.

Miró hacía la cocina y vió a Bugs apoyado en la encimera sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras que el vaso rebosaba agua y la dejaba caer al fregadero.

-Bugs...- Lo llamó suavemente. Algo fuera de lo común tenía que haberle pasado para ese 'miedo' a las tormentas, ¿Que le pasaría? Siempre lo había visto mas intranquilo de lo normal cuando había una noche de rayos y mucha lluvia, pero siempre pensó que era como un miedo de niño pequeño, nunca le dió mucha importancia.

-Bugs... ¿Todo bien?- Preguntó intentando parecer nada interesado... pero estaba muy preocupado.

-¿Qué?- Miró hacía el vaso de agua- Am... si claro, todo bien.- Sonrió de forma agradable antes de pasar a su cara sin expresión alguna. Claramente no estaba nada bien.

Volvieron al sillón y Bugs no pudo evitar sonreír... había parado la película hasta que el volviera, y lo más impresionante es que se había quedado por una horrible escena. Eso lo conmovió. Al final el pato no era tan insensible ni nada por el estilo... ese había sido un gesto atento. Parar la película para que no se perdiera nada y encima aguantarse una horrible escena.

-¿Estás bien? Daffy si quieres... ponemos otra película- Comentó viendo la cara de Duck. Una cara de terror completa, no era que le tuviese miedo a la película en si si no que.. después raramente podía dormir y si lo hacía seguramente soñaría con las escenas de la película y eso le llenaba de terror.

-No, está bien conejo.- Suspiró meditando si le debía preguntar por su miedo a las tormentas, ¿No sería entrometerse mucho?. Volvió a suspirar profundamente... Sabía que le gustaba el conejo, bueno... que realmente lo amaba, aunque le costara horrores admitirlo... al fin y al cabo eran amigos-rivales, no podía haber posibilidad para nada más. Pero... a veces parece que el conejo también gustaba de él... ¿estaba seguro? Para nada, en realidad dudaba que fuera cariño o 'que le gustase' al conejo. Inhaló hondo y cogió todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo contenía.

-Bugs... ¿Me contarías por qué tanto miedo a las tormentas?.- Preguntó lo más serio posible. Quería sonar amable, y demostrarle al conejo que podía contar con él para ayudarle a llevar bien aquello a lo que le tuviese miedo, al fin y al cabo por muy desagradable que pudiera parecer el pato sentía un amor por el conejo más grande que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Aunque, eso el conejo, a duras penas lo sabría... por él como si Bugs no se entera nunca de su amor. Jamás pasara nada entre ellos ¿Verdad?- Estaré escuchando y prometo no interrumpirte cuanto me lo cuentes... solo quiero saber que te pasa.- Suspiró acercándose más al conejo, aguantando las ganas de abrazarlo y besalo.

-Bueno... es algo un poco largo ¿estarás dispuesto a escuchar y no burlarte...?- Preguntó bastante inseguro.

-Si, te lo prometo.- Suspiró. Siempre... si eso lo hacía feliz, haría cualquier cosa por él.

_-Bueno verás- _Tomó aire y sus ojos se empezaron a ver vidriosos, aquello le producía bastante daño..._- Como sabes mi mama nos abandonó cuando yo era un pequeño conejito, y mi papa... era bastante horrible. Siempre me andaba pegando y maltratando... hasta que me metí en el mundo del espectáculo y lo abandoné para siempre. Pues... el siempre andaba diciendo que-_

Volvió a suspirar... no le gustaba recordar aquellos momentos... Daffy notó esto y sin poder aguantarlo más se acercó más a Bugs y lo abrazó tiernamente... dándole su apoyo, haciéndole saber que él estaba a su lado pasase lo que pasase. Bugs sonrió ante este tierno gesto, tener al pato tan cerca lo hacía sentir nervioso pero se sentía tan bien que no quería que ese abrazo acabase nunca, reunió valor y continuó con la historia-

_ Él dec-decía que si querías hacerte un hombre d-de verdad tenías que fortalecerte. Muchas veces lo hizo pegándome... él decía que era para hacerme más fuerte, pero yo sabía que era por que estaba cansado de mí... y por el estrés del trabajo. También supe con el tiempo que él me culpaba de que mi m-mama nos abandonara por lo que para aumentar mi castigo, y siempre con la excusa de que me iba ha hacer un hombre... m-me sacaba a la calle con una manta en las noches de tormenta. Diciendo que esto aumentaba mi fortaleza, tenía que dormir en la calle en la noche de tormenta mientras pasaba un frío terrible y los truenos y rayos sonando prácticamente encima de mí- _

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y una lágrima se derramó por su cara... Daffy lo apretó más a él depositando un beso sobre el hombro. Aquello produjo sensaciones de mariposas y todo un zoológico suelto en la barriga de ambos, y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojaron. Volvió a respirar profundamente y a continuar hablando mientras se sentía tan protegido como siempre, de esa extraña forma, por Duck.-

_ Parecía que me iban a alcanzar... y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que aguantar, cada vez que había una tormenta yo me intentaba esconder para que mi padre no me encontrara y me echara a la calle... pero, cuando llegaban las mañanas después de las tormentas, el me pegaba fuerte diciendo que parecía una conejita y que... e-era muy débil por que llegaba tiritando y todo mojado. Siempre me gritaba que así no llegaría a nada en la vida, y que jamás iba a encontrar a nadie que me quisiera y que mereciera la pena, ya que yo no lo valía. Que no iba a encontrar trabajo jamás ya que iba a ser un debilucho toda mi vida... Eso me hacía sentir tan mal con migo mismo...- _

Se limpió las lagrimas que furiosamente corrían por su pelaje dejándolo frío. Daffy sin poder resistirse retiró las gotas de agua salada que caían desde los ojos hasta llegar a su barbilla donde caían al suelo.-

_ Y ahora cada vez que hay una tormenta o algo que se le parece le tengo un miedo fatal, que hace que me paralize y que todos esos recuerdos lleguen a mi mente de nuevo... n-no puedo evitarlo-_ tartamudeó.

¿Que nadie lo iba a querer? ¿Que no merecía la pena? ¿Qué no iba a encontrar trabajo? ¿¡Qué era un debilucho y que no servía para nada? ¡Pero a su padre que narices le pasaba! ¿Era tonto o algo así? ¡Pues a su lado había alguien que sin dudarlo dos veces daría su vida por el conejo ¡y merecía la pena! Si tenía que ver con Bugs siempre merecería la pena. ¡Tenía un trabajo por el que muchos matarían, ¿Quién no querían ser el famoso conejo y el preferido por los hermanos Warner? ¡Y de debilucho nada! Con todo lo que ha pasado, trabajo, infancia... todos sus problemas, el conejo era una de las criaturas más fuertes que había conocido en su vida... su padre realmente no lo conocía para nada... tenía al hijo perfecto y él no lo sabía valorar.

-Bugsy...-se sorprendió a si mismo al decir ese apodo tan cariñoso, al darse cuenta se sonrojó velozmente.- Tu padre no sabía nada.. ¿vale?- El conejo seguía con la mirada fija en el suelo- Mirame ¿Vale? De verdad, tu padre era un tonto e idiota conejo que no sabía que tenía un gran hijo- Se sorprendía a si mismo que fuera tan amable ¿Desde cuando había dejado de llamarle 'idiota, dentudo, orejón o algo por estilo? En esos momentos no le importaba nada... Bugs estaba mal y el iba a ser todo lo posible para que dejara de estarlo- Tienes un trabajo maravilloso, un poco estresante pero fabuloso al fin y al cabo, m-muchas personas te quieren mucho, de verdad, y para nada eres débil... has pasado por mucho y mirate aquí sigues con esa tonta expresión que jamás se va de tu cara, aunque a veces me gustaría arrancártela con una bomba, siempre permanece ahí... ya te saquen de los nervios, estés enfadado triste.. contento... ¡para nada eres débil!- Lo abrazó más fuerte.- No tengas miedo Bugsy todo está bien ¿Si? Simplemente es una tormenta... nada te va a pasar además... ¡tenemos a un loco sheriff del viejo oeste viviendo al lado por si algo pasa!- Rieron ante ese comentario.- ¿Seguimos viendo la película o nos vamos a dormir?- Preguntó viendo como se encontraba el conejo.

-Acabemos de verla ¿Vale? Quiero verte saltar de miedo un poco más- rió débilmente y se acomodó en el sillón.

Con mucha vergüenza se dejó caer en el hombro de Daffy, quién se puso tenso al sentirlo (el conejo guardó su risa ante esto para que el pato que había sido tan amable con él no se marchara y fuera sustituido por el típico pato malhumorado de siempre.)... poco a poco se fue relajando al acostumbrase al contacto con el conejo tan de cerca.

Entre bromas, risas, sustos, pequeñas discusiones y una cena bastante entretenida pasaron lo que quedaba de madrugada hasta que dieron las 3 de la mañana y el cansancio los pudo hasta caer completamente rendidos al sueño y se dispusieron a marcharse a la cama.


	2. Fue un sueño ¿Tal vez una pesadilla?

_**Decliner:** De nuevo- Los personajes (:C) ¡no! Me pertenecen (Debo ahorrar TT_TT). Pero aún así escribo esta historia. (:3)_

**Nota de la autora: _Bueno, gracias a los que leen esta historia. Espero que les gustes. Y bueno eso.. gracias (:3)._**

**Por el miedo a las tormentas. **

**_Capítulo 2:_**

_**Safe and sound. **_

_Fue un sueño... ¿tal vez una pesadilla? _

Otra vuelta, y otra... y otra más. No podía dormir, hablar de ello le había ayudado... y sin mencionar el gran apoyo que la amabilidad del pato le había ofrecido, y el gesto romántico que habían tenido viendo la película. Se sonrojó al recordarse a si mismo lo que había hecho, y que en ese momento parecían una pareja... una pareja que se aman locamente. Pero, la realidad golpeaba su mente, el pato no lo quería... solo había sido un gesto, raramente, amistoso. Pero no podía negarse a si mismo que había sido encantador, que había hecho que su cuerpo se paralizara y un estallido de sentimientos volviera a su estómago. Le hacía sentir tan bien poder estar así de vez en cuando con el pato... realmente lo hacía feliz.

Otra y otra vuelta. ¡Tenía que dormir! Otro escalofrío le había recorrido el cuerpo... los recuerdos le torturaban de nuevo, esa noches frías y oscuras recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Esa pared color café con nata de la pared de su casa en la que se apoyaba para intentar cobijarse del miedo y del frío. La puerta completamente cerrada, mientras qué un vago recuerdo se posó en él.

_**-Recuerdo- **_

_La puerta cerrada y él llorando... muerto de frío y de miedo. Esperando a que su padre se apiadara de él y abriera la puerta. Quiso gritar, algo le decía que lo hiciera, que no tuviera miedo a mostrarse frágil, que eso ayudaba muchas veces pero después la conversación con su padre, de esa noche, le vino a la cabeza. Se aguantó su sollozo, con tan solo 9 años, y se reguardó más contra esa pared. Deseando que su vida cambiara... que su padre no lo martirizara tanto, que lo comprendiera, que lo protegiera y que fuera un padre como el de sus amigos. ¿Tan difícil era ser padre? Se preguntó muchas veces. ¿Era su culpa que su padre fuera así? ¿Y que su madre los hubiese abandonado? Miles de preguntas... a las que todas les buscaba la misma respuesta 'es mi culpa'. Se lamentó de nuevo y se alejó de la pared, pensando que no merecía ningún cobijo y que se merecía sufrir un poco... _

_La noche continuó con frío, sollozos y miedo. Al ver el sol aparecer lentamente con ese color rojizo anaranjado tan típico de su aparición, y sintió como el miedo iba disminuyendo... pero ahora venían la peor parte. ¿Mojado y con miedo? Si entraba así a casa.. pasaría como la última vez, acabaría con 'reproches' por parte de su padre. Pero... desgraciadamente no tenía elección y se metió en casa... esperando la reprimenda de su padre. Suspirando una última vez, y temblando como el niño que era se adentró en aquella casa en la que le esperaba otra tortura. _

_**-Fin del recuerdo- **_

Un fuerte escalofrío le recorrió de arriba a abajo, pasando por cada fibra de su cuerpo y un frío intenso se apoderó de su cuerpo. El miedo y el terror volvieron a él. La cama, de pronto, le parecía demasiado grande y... muy fría. Sentía como si se estuviese bañando en una bañera con agua congelada, y con grandes cubitos de hielo.

Rozó su mejilla y hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que había estado llorando... ¿Tan débil era? Claramente no había superado esos malos tragos de su infancia... incluso con la terapia que miles de veces había rechazado hacer. Otro escalofrío.

Se adentro en las sabanas... pero de nada servía.

Se fue hasta su ventana y se sentó a en el saliente de esta, con la mirada perdida, mirando a todo pero, a la vez, a la nada. De nuevo lágrimas por sus mejillas. Estando solo podía dejarse mostrar sin esa expresión tranquila de 'todo me resbala' para dejar paso a lo que realmente sentía. De nuevo recuerdos asaltaron su mente, haciendo que sintiera más y mas frío... sobre todo más miedo. ¿y si su padre volvía a buscarlo? Cuándo lo abandonó juró que lo iba a volver a encontrar y esta vez jamás lo iba a dejar de nuevo, había jurado vengarse... y textualmente 'de la forma más cruel que puedas imaginar'.

De pronto la soledad le volvió a invadir... deseaba con todo su ser que ahora mismo estuviese en el sillón de nuevo, con su pato abrazándolo fuertemente. Necesitaba un refugio... para sentirse cobijado y seguro. Decidió darse una ducha de agua caliente... pero tenía miedo de alejarse de la ventana. Recordaba que en la ventana de su casa... era el único lugar seguro en el qué, de niño, no tenía miedo por su padre... ni por todos los problemas que tenía al rededor.

Miró el reloj. Las 5:12. ¿Para esto merecía la pena dormir? No.. además dudaba que lo fuera a conseguir. ¿Mañana debía ir a grabar? No... ¿No por la mañana, verdad? Ahora mismo le daba igual.. si era así se inventaría alguna excusa. Solo había hecho dos veces acudir a la excusa 'de enfermedad' y... siempre había sido por el mismo motivo.

Se volvió a tumbar en la cama y volvió a llorar... recordando a su madre abandonándolo, delante de sus narices, si tan siquiera despedirse, Todos los golpes y palabras hirientes de su padre. Todo el sufrimiento y soledad que había sufrido en su niñez. Como tuvo que madurar solo, distinguiendo el bien del mal por su propio píe, sin ayuda de nadie. Las miles de veces que deseó llorar cuando veía a sus amigos con su familia y la fragilidad que sentía en esos momentos. Las noches de tormenta y tortura. Recuerdos crueles le asaltaron a la mente.

Un 'climp' en el suelo y un fuerte abrazo se colocó detrás de él, arropándolo como tanto había deseado esa noche.

-Todo esta bien, descansa. No te voy a dejar solo conejo tonto.- Era una voz familiar, pero no podía distinguir de quién era. Solo.. sabía que ese abrazo era lo mejor que le había pasado esa noche. Que lo había sacado de un sollozo y la tristeza había abandonado ligeramente su corazón para dejar paso a un fuerte y rápido latido... acelerado y reconfortado se dejó arropar más por el abrazo y se dejó tumbar en la cama sintiéndose seguro. Dejó que el mundo de Morfeo se le acercara lentamente.

-_**Ven a nosotros, no sufrirás y tendrás toda la felicidad que necesitas. No habrá pesadillas, lo prometo... ven a nosotros.-**_ Susurraba la oscuridad.

-_**Cierra los ojos y siente como el dolor se esfuma de tu cuerpo como la espuma se marcha cuando la marea está tranquila**_- En su mente pudo escuchar el sonido de las olas, cosa que hizo que se relajara más y se dejara caer profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo. Caliente y protegido por alguien, a quién no había conseguido distinguir por la oscuridad de la noche por sus ojos.. que estaban con lágrimas, que le impedían ver claramente, y por que poco a poco se les iban cerrando.


End file.
